


Knowing Bites

by MadameBizarre



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Asexual Character, Biting, College Years, Dende happy to see his lover happy, Love marks, M/M, Mental Link, tfw you've known your alien bf since childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: They both know the answers, but its still fun to question.





	Knowing Bites

At any given moment in time there were always two little punctures somewhere on Gohan’s body. No amount of long sleeves or turtlenecks could hide them for long, not with a family full of fighters always getting into misadventures. Fortunately no one questioned them, save for the the curious faces, it seemed as though they all knew better, making Gohan grateful; then there was his mother, but, thanking God, the young adult could keep them from her in the least...how ironic though, a  _ cosmic  _ one at that, for that was who put those little marks on him in the first place. Surely the deity knew the trouble he was causing. Divine and alien or not, he was still like any other young partner, even though Gohan was unable to say his lover was like any other ‘man’, because Namekians held no gender -- the use of masculine pronouns was just for ease most of their people allowed. And the half-saiyan, half-human could not say he did not do the same, but at least Dende did not have to face the public with such claims glowing red.

“I  _ know _ that  _ you _ know what you're doing.” Gohan piped up as he flipped the page of his textbook. 

The clank of a cup and saucer came before the gentle voice. “And what is that?”

“Ohhh no, don’t play coy with me --  _ you know _ .” Someone else would fail to here the impish bite in Dende’s voice -- for who would believe their guardian to be so impish? -- but the dark-haired man knew better, he felt those bites  _ literally  _ every time they were together. From the corner of his eye, he caught the other take a sip..

“Gohan you insult me, whatever I have done has been so with love and no ill-will.”

“I know that, but it  _ is  _ done in tease.” He closed the book that had been nothing more than a physical distraction. Standing, he turned to face the guardian who sat an elbow-length away, and began to pull off his black turtleneck to reveal fair skin over taunt muscle. Dark eyes watch with wideness, obviously having not expected the action. The cup and saucer are pushed aside.

The markings lay far apart on Gohan’s chest with an odd one around one nipple, while lower down at his waist they litter the dip downward as if he were mauled by an animal; holding out his thick arms and turning them over, one mark is settled right in the middle of his forearm, then one dangerously teeters at his pulse on either wrist. The most noticeable one is at his neck though, deep like a vampire’s kiss, with additional scratches around his clavicle. He could go on to show the ones further down, but knows they’ll be seen soon enough.

“It’s the middle of summer and I’ve been wearing  layers like a freezing man. You’re taking pleasure from my suffering.” It’s not a question -- he  _ knows  _ it. He knows so much about Dende, he’s like an extension to Gohan’s being that the Earthling did not know he had ever wanted or needed.

Two clawed digit caress down the lower half of his ribs, dab-smack in the middle, spreading slowly to trace over each pair of punctures they pass. Gohan feels his stomach suck in and body stiffen. 

“No...it’s  _ satisfaction. _ .” Dende’s voice sounds dreamy, lost in the long expanse that is his partner’s toned torso. It reminds him of the pictures in his books of sculptures with men deemed Godly in figure. Shining, pale, marble worked away into what humans on Earth found as the ‘perfect’ specimen -- the most aesthetically pleasing to their eyes. He can not argue that they are wrong, not when Son Gohan stands before him like so.

“I do so  because it is only you I do it to, with love and possession. I could do it to no other but you, Gohan, for it would be wrong of God to do so towards their people.” Fingers hook under the hem of jeans, tugging them forward and downward to expose the cascade of flesh.

“Why am I any different than those below your tower?” Gohan reaches around the green hand to unbutton his pants.

With a grin, his lover turns his sharp eyes upwards. “You  _ know  _ why.”

Of course he does, and it makes him smile right back. Just like he knows that his partner loves to have his face held between calloused fingers; that when they kiss, he could easily cut his tongue over Dende’s sharp ivories that knows only how to clamp on  _ him _ ; that when he bends at his waist to better reach his lover in any way, it is the perfect moment to sweep him away and towards the bed. There is so much going on in Gohan’s head as he whisks his lover away, yet it all is lost behind the fog of lust the moment their lips touch -- sandy beaches against green pastures. Years of learning have taught them everything about one another, cementing a bond so strong, it is hard to be apart longer than a few days without the smallest of contact. Dende prefers it to be physical: a simple brush of fingers do, though it burns him with the need for further comfort. Gohan is content with the slightest of mental calls, simple goodnight wishes, though the cacophony his lover’s voice lingers long after. A kiss sends the duo spinning, but the Earth man also knows that’s because they fall unceremoniously onto down-feather blankets and roll around the mattress’ open space.

Pants discarded, erection heavy, it is then that most of his marks are given. Below him is Dende with his claws scratching at strong shoulder blades, and his mouth with the perfect chance to embed his canines into Gohan’s flesh. When their lips part, the Earthling targets the length of pointed ears (sending hot and heavy breaths into the sensitive area), while the Namekian draws blood at the space where shoulder and neck meet. The sheets become tangled in Gohan’s grasp as he hisses, but he continues to lay kisses up and down green skin to provoke a warm sensation in his lover. 

It is tricky to be together so intimately when his partner is a being with no need for sexual encounters, and in the beginning Gohan had no experience with anyone else but his hormonal-self. They have come so far since then; if he can not bring the kind of physical pleasure he knows, then he can give the best of an equivalent that is comfort and glee -- with his body anyways. Mentally a bridge is made, and it begins to build between them while their body press close. The half-saiyan lifts long robes up and over Dende’s slender hips, revealing the bareness underneath and in-between; it’s not the time to, but he remembers when he first found out Namekians did not wear undergarments, not when they lacked anything to hide. Even so, his hips instinctually roll against the smooth, dense plain, and excitedly he feels ankles cross behind his tailbone, locking him in place.on his knees. 

The burn of claws echo in obscure trails all over his back until they begin to comb through his hair, beckoning him to lay his mouth further down. The Guardian’s body begins to shake with laughter besides the gentle of rocking from his partner. When the robes are lifted further up, he begins to pull them off, but Gohan’s blunt teeth are nipping away at the small chest without a care. The first push of minds is instantly accepted, washing a cool breeze over the heated mess that is Gohan’s mind. Giddiness and mirth presses against excitement and lust, with safety and love double up from them both. The tingle of pleasure does not affect him as it does his half-human lover, if anything it only drives the Namekian to be held closer rather than reach an end he has never known; it’s a radar  as well, notifying him when is best to help Gohan along. It’s the overwhelming bolts of love and need that sends Dende’s mind reeling, unable to be satisfied with what little grip he has on the other. With what strength he’s earned for himself, the guardian pulls the warrior down so their bodies meld together like a lock with no key, The rocking between them becomes rutting and he joins the dance to give his beloved as much friction as possible in the position (an odd action that still does not come easy for him as his hips stutter and loses rhythm multiple times). 

Heat builds up in them, though it is from two different types of the same emotion. One from the aching hunger for sweet release, and the other from the painful voracity to be possessed. Both burn in the end, the smoke fogging their senses until they both know there needs to be an extra push towards the end. It is mentally agreed that their position will change, forcing Gohan to lift away. He gazes down with heavy breaths on Dende who, though knowing what was coming, reaches out  with a sad look to bring back the larger body. His wrists are caught before the sharp ends of his fingers can enclose themselves into Gohan’s shoulders, and he’s suddenly yanked into a sitting position. A shuffle of sheets and covers mixed with the small pants and grunts wash over the room until they are chest to back. Two strong arms wrap around the Namekian -- one on his waist, the other across his chest where the hand rests over his pounding heart; any position that has him sunk into his lover’s body like this is the best, enveloping him in heart and security. 

When Gohan uses a knee to slide green ones aside, Dende laughs, knowing his lover is lost in the flames of desire to the point of impatience. The press of the heavy erection into the space is welcomed with both thighs shutting, trapping it between dense rivets of flesh. The hold is not too strong though, and with the first pull back and thrust forward, Gohan begins a rhythm that is matched vaguely by his partner. The latter may not be overtaken by the ravenous ecstasy his alien lover feels and unconsciously sends via their link, but he  _ is  _ drowning in the overbearing urgency to be made one with the half-saiyan somehow. It rushes through his veins like electricity, muscles vibrating to be held down and close, so close that he’ll melt into the other. It’s an itch that drives his kind to madness if not met, and Dende dares to remember possible physical consequences that some have faced by it….but not him, no, because Son Gohan has him locked in a hold and is all the Namekian can feel, hear, and smell as their skin fall upon one another loudly. 

Soon Gohan finds his chance to give the guardian a taste of his own medicine. In the moments before his end, he opens his mouth wide, then snaps down on a patch of green not too far from Dende’s jaw. His rounded ivories sink in with an extra push down, pooling purple blood in their wake -- staining Gohan’s teeth. The liquid oozes down the Namekian’s chest, and the shaky gasp from him rings in Gohan’s ears long after he as hit his high point -- a final slap into his lover’s backside and he stains the covers below them.

In the end they keep only the sheets atop the bed, and while Dende lays back on a lavish pile of pillows ( fluffed up by his beloved ), Gohan sits between his knees, fingers massaging up and down long, skinny, green legs from the clawed toes on his hips, to the pinch of his pelvis.

“You wouldn’t dare heal that bite, right?” He smooths his thumbs between the divets of the alien skin.

“It would not be seemly of God to have love marks on him, now would it?” Dende smiles -- tired from the mental flood he and his partner had just shared.

“I swear to --” He begins.

But his lover begins to laugh once more. “Ah, a prayer I’ll tend to later.”

And Gohan knows all the marks will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I was just going to do something small, like 2 pages maybe, but catch me outside with a dash of exposition and 5 pages written out things like hoe.
> 
> To be honest I've just begun officially watching DBZ Kai (with time for some fillers in-between), but I love Dende so much and have read up/watched scene, when I remembered this was ship and found content for it, I couldn't help myself. I tried to make things as vague as possible so not to mess up. I think in place of sexual pleasure and desire, Dende has a powerful need to belong to someone and just touch/hold/be held; he has a deep appreciation and love for the human/Saiyan body too. Which is a lot of me just projecting lmao.
> 
> I dunno, want more? Got some ideas/requests? Hit me up on my [ Tumblr](http://misseccentric.tumblr.com/), and don't forget to comment!


End file.
